Love of a Witch
by thelilspud
Summary: A 27 year old Witch who is looking for something more to her life than being a Waitress at a bar in New York for the rest of her life! In her new adventure she'll find many things she's maybe not ready for like acceptance, friendship or even love! Maybe she will even catch the eye of a certain shy doctor :P I don't own any characters apart from Sofia! the rest are owed by Marvel
1. Love of a Witch - Introductions

Love of a Witch

Smoothing back my blonde hair from my face back into my ponytail I glance at the TV showing more news on Iron Man aka Tony Stark, that guy must have it so easy!  
"Yo Martini get your ass back here and serve customers!" Sighing I glance wistfully back at the TV once more then shuffle behind the bar. Sorry to introduce myself my name is Sofia Maya Martina though some staff at the bar I work at amuse themselves and call me Martini, I would say my friends call it me but I really don't have many if any at all it's the curse of being a 27 year old Witch. Yep I said Witch, or that's what S.H.I.E.L.D classify me as, really all I do is fly (I know awesome!), heal, telekinesis and a few defensive 'magic' tricks. Anyway, so I'm working at a bar as SHIELD think it is safer for the human population that I do not draw much attention to myself so here I am working at a bar at 1am in New York with a load of sleezy guys, ick!

"Martini, wake up girl you've got an order for table seven" my boss throws a tea towel at me, quickly I stumble over to the table, just because I am a 'Witch' doesn't mean I am co-ordinated, and see a red haired woman and a smiling brown haired man with cautious eyes.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting, what can I get you?" I ask as both their eyes draw to my green eye, yeah my right eye is green and my left is blue some quirk I picked up that skipped 4 generations on my Mom's side fun huh, I quickly flick my fringe in front of it.  
"Sorry Miss Martina we didn't mean to stare just had to check it was you" the brown haired man calmly explained. Wait did he just say my last name?  
"Do I know you?" Glancing at both of them curiously, I hope they don't mean trouble!  
"No but we know you, SHIELD needs you Sofia!" Swiftly seeing my boss is nowhere to be seen I sit down and nod for them to carry on. "Earth is in trouble!" Snorting in disbelief "Sir the world is always in trouble how is this any different and why do you need me?"  
The red haired woman smirked slightly and carried on the conversation "the world is being threatened from another force, an alien force from another planet your powers will be extremely helpful in defeating this enemy, or do you want to carry on doing bar work?" Raising an eyebrow at her I can't help but agree if I don't help all I am going to be doing is stuck working at a small bar smelling of alcohol every night but if I do this I can help save the world, not every day a girl can do that!  
"Okay Miss …?"  
"My name is Natasha Romanoff and this is Agent Phil Coulson" she stated while Coulson nodded at me.  
"Okay Miss Natasha and Agent Coulson I'm in! I have to go get my stuff though and quit my job here and sort everything out for my apartment" I quickly go through a list of what is needed to be done.  
"Miss Martina it's all be taken care of, if you will follow us we will lead you to a small plane and we will be off to base" Coulson stood up as Natasha followed, I looked behind me and grinned and hastily followed after the two ready for a new adventure!


	2. Time to meet Nicky Fury

**Hello y'all thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter hope you enjoy this one!**

Nervously jiggling my knee I stare out the plane's window to see in the ocean the Helicarrier, and boy was it huge! Strange though Coulson said it would be in the air? Oh well, since being on a three hour plane journey, yawnnnnn, Natasha and Phil have been catching me up with what I am expected to do. Supposedly some dude called Loki, yep you betcha the Norse God of Mischief, who is from Asgard is having a few daddy issues and is taking it out on the Earth. He's got the Tesseract, a glowing blue cube, which he can unleash an army not just any army but an ALIEN army! And not only that but he can control your mind and make you into his puppets as he has done to a man called Hawkeye, I am assuming he is something to do with birds? But Phil said not to worry as they are close to catching Loki and Captain America is going to capture him. I had to ask Phil to repeat that little section as I am going to meet CAPTAIN AMERICA! And Phil also has a girly crush on him haha! Also in the 'Avengers' Team is Natasha – aka Black Widow I really don't want to know how she got that name – Doctor Robert Bruce Banner (aka the Hulk)and Captain America (Steve Rogers)that's just us at the moment though Phil thinks Iron Man is going to join as well at some point.

"Sofia we are here" Phil reaches out his hand to help me off the plane.  
"Phil how many times it's not Sofia is Maya please and don't even start with that Miss Martina crap either mister!" Since he came to get me he's sorta been like my adopted brother making sure I am always okay and that no one has hurt me, etc, it's kinda sweet considering I've never had someone be like that with me before so maybe coming on this mission type thingy will be worth it, if I don't die of course.

"Maya follow me please" Nat smiles and waves goodbye as Phil takes me through the Helicarrier to the control room to meet the infamous Nick Fury. "Don't be nervous Maya he doesn't bite, his bark is worse than his bite!"  
"Wow Phil that so did not make me feel better" I laugh and nervously play with my hair. He smiles encouragingly at me and leads me through a door and low and behold we are hereeeee!

As we walk in there are, I swear, hundreds of computers and people on the lower section of the control room on the higher platform of the room there stands Nick Fury in all his black leather coat and eye patch as well as a big table with some seriously comfy seats situated around it and two men already sat in some. As Phil leads me closer the blonde headed hunk of a man stands and up and puts out his hand.

"Hello Miss I am Steve Rogers" the guy, who I now know is Captain America, states. I quickly shake his hand softly and grin.  
"Pleased to meet you Sir my name is Sofia Maya Martina but please call me Maya" the words stumble out my mouth. Great now I sound like a fool! He grinned and bowed his head slightly and went back to where he was sitting. The other guy who was in a purple shirt smiled slightly at me from across the table.  
"Hey Maya, I'm Doctor Banner but call me Bruce." I nod and smile back at him.  
"I know Bruce I've read some of you work and paper's they are really amazing!" He blushes slightly and shrugs his shoulders.  
"Yes now we've got those introductions out the way, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Miss Martina thank you for coming!" Fury booms out while glaring at me. Grinning I turn towards him.  
"Thanks for inviting me and asking nicely though I do not know how much I am going to be able to help" I let my mind slowly reach out to Fury's to check he isn't going to make me become an agent after we stop Loki. He wasn't thinking of anything like that at the moment so I let his mind slip from my grasp and turn towards Phil. "Which way is my room I just wanna get changed out of these icky clothes" I ask. Phil grins at me and nods towards Fury and again leads me through the Helicarrier.  
"So what was the real reason you wanted to leave?" He questioned after he stopped outside my room.  
"He gave me the creeps and plus I really need to change!" He smirked slightly and walked back to the control room as I enter my room. Ahhh peace at last!

Quickly having a shower and changing into my favourite jeans and big green jumper I exit my room and decide some exploring is needed! I mean come on I am on a secret governments ship/plane thingy and you expect me not to look around pfft! As I walk around for a while suddenly I realise I am slightly lost! You would think they'd have a map or something around or an escape exit so I could get out but noooo I am now lost and hungry! Walking past a lab room I see Doctor Banner, might as well go chat instead of being alone! I knock on the door gently.  
"Hey Doctor Banner are you busy?" as I stick my head around the door and smile my most innocent smile. He grins and shakes his head while taping on a few computers while I slip in and make myself comfortable on one of the high chairs spare. "Cheers I've been walking around for ages and got lost and now I'm shattered" I laugh and slowly spin around on the chair.  
"Yeah I know the feeling I got lost just before you came here in the end Steve came and found me and took me back to the control room" he chuckled. He had such a sweet and gentle voice though growly a bit too. I grin and look at all the equipment.  
"So what's Fury making you do?" He glances at me.  
"I have to locate the Tesseract" he glares at the screen.  
"Oooh seems a bit like a needle in a hay stack sorta job right?" he agrees and mumbles some equations to himself. Getting slightly bored I look around the room and see a book on some sciencey thing might as well read it.

**After some time**

About half way through my brain was starting to hurt from all the extremely long equations and words in it, how on earth do people understand this? Grumbling I put the book down and softly rub my head. Hearing a snigger behind me I raise an eye brow at Bruce.  
"Something funny dear Bruce?" He grins and shakes his head while glancing at the cover of the book I was reading. Huffing I stretch slightly and watch while Bruce works which seems to put him off a little. Smirking I start playing around with my magic and produce ice balls (as it sounds balls of ice which can turn lethal if needed) and start juggling them. I was doing really well up to six balls and then there was a booming voice asking for me and Bruce to come to the control room which startled me into dropping the balls onto my head freezing me brrrr which caused Bruce to start laughing. "It's not funny it's cold!" He chuckled and brushed off the ice from my hair. "Thank you Bruce" I smile and we both head off to the control room.

Fury glared at me and Bruce as we walk in, great what have we done?  
"You two are late!" Ooooh that's the problem.  
"You should really put some maps up as it is really easy to get lost in here you know" I mumble and hide a little behind Bruce as Fury's glare was trained on me.  
"Loki has been found Rogers and Martina are going to retrieve him as well as Romanoff! Now go get suited up then meet back here for more orders. Go!" He boomed and I quickly scurried off to room then remembered I don't have a 'hero's' suit. Looking at my bed I see a black leather uniform, a bit like what Black Widow wears, and hastily shove it on. It was a little tight and hugged every single curve on my body which I wasn't best pleased about but duty calls, I put my hair up again in a ponytail and run back to the control room. Fury ordered me, Steve and Nat to a plane (hover plane?) and to step on it Loki was in Germany and could disappear fast. As we were walking up we walked past the lab and Bruce gave me a small smile and a wave, I did the same in return and then Steve helped me up on the plane as I am a little too short to get on elegantly. Then we were off to get Loki … oh great!

**Hehehe I am evil cliff hangerrrr :P Thank you for my last reviews was great to know people want to read more! I will hopefully get another chapter out in a few days my aim is to get minimum of two stories out in a week :P Please review and enjoy the story **** next chap you should see more of Maya's powers, why she has the powers and more lovey dovey stuff with Bruce ;) **


	3. Bambi

**Thank you all for your reviews ****DoctorMerlinfan, ****The Yoshinator**** and ****starwarsfan2296**** :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated last week :( had a little trouble at home so now got a little time to write YAYAYAYAY**

Why on earth did I have to agree to help take Loki back to the helicarrier? Glancing over at Steve he seemed calm as if he couldn't wait to get into the action, which I suppose he couldn't wait seeing as he is a soldier and hadn't been in action for 70 years which would make you itching to let lose all that energy. Nat catches my eye and nods in encouragement, I told her earlier I'm nervous I mean come on I'm a Witch if anyone has actually researched this I am a gentle individual so yeah I'm nervous to be going against a Norse God who has been in more battles than any one on earth has!  
"Maya calm down everything will go fine as long as we stick to the plan" Steve comments while he adjusts his shield. Easy for him to say with his big shield and big body I'm a midget I only come up to Steve's chest not even his chest that Loki dude is going to squish me! And Steve's plan is him do all the work and then when Loki gives up I am supposed to handcuff him, which doesn't sound so bad until I have to get up and close to Loki, oooh nerves are back!  
"One minute away from target" a pilot said, hey I don't remember him getting on?! My surprise obviously showed as Nat smirked as she fiddled around with buttons.  
"You ready Maya?" Steve asks as he stands by exit. Gulping, I fidget with the harness and stand up trying to look nonchalant.  
"As ready as I'll ever be Cap" didn't exactly come out confident more shakey than anything, great!  
"Captain, Maya, we are landing here, go straight up the road and Loki is there hurry!"

Quickly Steve and I leap out of the plane and sprint up the road, seeing a gathering of people bowing towards a green figure we kinda figured that was Loki plus the horns did give it away! Steve nods at me and jogs towards the old man that is standing up to Loki, slowly I levitate myself into the air and fly above the God of Lies and Mischief hoping this was going to go okay!  
"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example" Loki states as he raises his sceptre, come on Steve where are you! Thankfully Steve jumps out of nowhere and protects the man, YAY!  
"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" Steve declares while strutting towards Loki. Loki in return grins and mutters something to Steve in which he growls back, can't these guys talk louder this girl is deaf when she is all the way up here! Nat's plane finally arrives and her voice booms out "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Instead of doing that he tried to blast the plane out of the sky and smacked Steve onto his knees.  
"Kneel" Loki growls, aww crap! Flying down I grasp his green cape, seriously why on earth would you wear a cape unless you're Count Dracula then I suppose it's okay wait getting off subject, and snap back "Not today Bambi" and hurl him into the stone steps. Woooop one point to the witch none for Bambi! I was celebrating till he glared at me, uh ohhh, time to fly! Quickly dodging a few sceptre blasts I manage to distract him enough for Steve to get close and start throwing a few punches, but it does not seem to be doing anything apart from him getting the crap kicked out of him! Nat's communicator turns on to mine: "he's all over the place." Frowning I see Steve fly onto the ground thinking he's about to turn into a human kebab I soar down and start throwing fire balls at Loki, he manages to turn a few into water but I got in a few hits from the condition of his clothes.  
"Come down here little sparrow" he purrs. Not on the hair of my chinny chin chin.  
"Why don't you come up here Bambi or are you too human to be even able to fly?" I chide and throw a few more fire balls at him hopefully giving Steve enough time to get his act together.  
"How dare you, you worthless little worm!" Wow really that's all I got off the amazing God of Lies and Mischief? Grinning I hear Tony Stark's suit zooming towards us, getting out of the way I see him blast Loki into the stone steps.  
"Make your move, Reindeer games!" Hesitantly Loki raises his arms and changes into Asgardian, I assume, modern garb. "Good move!" Tony and Steve introduce each other as I softly land next to Loki and magically handcuff his hands together. "And please to meet you too Honey" raising my eyebrow I turn and cross my arms.  
"Hello again Tony" surprised he doesn't remember me. Oh yeah me and Tony go back a while but not in a romantic way more like a brother – sister relationship where we irritate the hell out of each other but still are best friends.  
"Maya? Lil Martini is that you?" His face plate went up, his sarcastic grin plastered across his face.  
"Good to see you too Gin'n'tonic" stepping forward and giving him a hug, laughing at his old nickname he returned the hug and then we all traipsed back to the plane where it had landed dragging a defeated Loki behind.

**TIME FAST FORWARDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Flying towards to helicarrier alone in the freezing cold was not something I wanted to do but here I was just landing feeling like an iceberg, brrrr! Nat sent me on as Fury wanted someone to report to him and fast. Sighing I flew, because it's faster and hey it's a lot of fun, through the corridors into the control room to an awaiting Nick Fury and Phil.  
"Hey Maya how did it go?" Phil asked while looking me over to check there I had no injuries.  
"As good as it could have gone I think thanks to Tony Stark" I reply and look at Fury to make sure he knew Tony was joining us now.  
"Good, any casualties?" Fury boomed, can that guy talk without being loud?  
"Apart from Cap's pride which took a knock everyone is fine" I grin and Phil tries not to snigger. Fury nods and glares a little towards us both and we try put serious faces on. "I'm going to go find Bruce I'll let him know what has happened" I say as Phil salutes me good bye. Walking down the hallway to Bruce's lab I grinned and skipped in the door "Bruceyyyyy" I sang. He looked up and grinned.  
"You made it back all in one piece I see."  
"The lack of faith in me hurts Bruce" I pout teasing him. He blushes slightly and laughs. "Okay I did get singed by a blast" I pout more and show him my arm. He raised an eyebrow and a little smug grin and motioned for me to sit on the spinning seat. Grumbling I spin a little as Bruce gets the med kit. Coming back he sets the things on the side and gently wipes the area with a cotton bud soaked in alcohol so naturally I squealed and glared at him. Smiling he murmurs an apology and smoothed a little cream and then wrapped a bandage around my arm. "Thank you Bruce!" Patting my knee he got up and started working again as I just started swirling around on the chair. What I didn't know was that Bruce was actually watching me and smiling while shaking his head. For about an hour this went on then we heard an announcement that the guys and Nat were back. Bruce muttered under his breath as he stopped his work and we both went to see the others. Just as we were about to go through the door Loki and a whole lot of guards walked by. He made eye contact with Bruce who grimaced a little and rubbed his temples and as he looked at me I glared while he smirked as he looked up and down at me, growling softly a fire ball grew in my hand. Finally he vanished around the corner and I calmed down, motioning to Bruce we both walked to the control room as he softly put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze.

**Sowwy to everyone it's been so long since I've written :( but hopefully this was a long enough chapter I promise to write soon! Loves and huggles :P**


	4. Iron clashes with Stripes

**Mwahaha managed to get my myth lecturer to agree the Avengers is great and that I can do it for an essay WOOP :P ANDDDD I've updated quickly for you aint I just lovely ;) Enjoy darls!**

"So you are telling me instead of just coming here, like you were supposed to, you decided to attack each other!" I glare at Steve who looked down bashfully after we all watched Fury's standoff with Loki.  
"Well you see Maya it was Tony's fau-" he stops as I growl softly. Stuttering he turns towards Thor: "Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Thor sighed and rubbed his head gently.  
"Loki has an army, called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any other world known. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tessaract." Wide eyed we all turn to him.  
"An army... from outer space." Awww crap! I don't believe this, first there are actual Norse Gods and now ALIENS!  
"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Dr. Eric Selvig for" Bruce interrupted my internal stressing with his theory.  
"Selvig?" Thor questions.  
"He's an astrophysicist" Bruce states while leaning on the back of my chair.  
"He's a friend" oh bugger poor Thor. Looking at him I give a little sympathetic smile in which he nods back.  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours" Nat informs Thor while going a little quiet at the end, course her and Hawkeye were always together on missions she's got to be taking that hard even if she says she's not in love with him.  
"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Very true Cap, if only we could know why.  
"I don't think we should be focused on Loki, the guy's mind is a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Bruce jokes and then suddenly I see Thor tense up and take a threatening step forward towards Bruce, uh ohh!  
"Have care how you speak. Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother!" Thor growls and slowly I stand in front of Bruce while Nat rationally states:  
"He killed eighty people in two days" HA take that muscle man! Sheepishly he grins and mutters that Loki is adopted in which I have to hold in a laugh. Quickly Bruce carries on: "Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Both me and Nat look at each other and shrug with a small grin.  
"It's a stabilizing agent" Tony walks in with Phil and mutters something to him then struts towards us at the table. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." As he walks past Thor he grins and taps his arm: "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Shaking my head I smile a little trust Tony to say that. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants" nods to Bruce. Smirking Tony then asks for the staff to raise the monitors. Suddenly he points to a man in the corner and exclaims "That man is playing gallaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Laughing I turn to see the man quickly turning it off, as I turn back round Tony is covering one eye and looking at the monitor, oh dear seems like he's already on to the Fury jokes. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only major component he still needs is a power source, a high energy density, something to kick start the cube" he carries on.  
"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asks, how long has she been there? I really need to start paying attention!  
"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers, am I the only one who did the reading?" Oh trusts Tony to read up on everything then make us all feel like idiots; I swear he is such a nerd!  
"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve pipes in trying to prove he's part of the conversation also.  
"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Jumping at Bruce's voice that was just behind me, forgot he was there, looking up he gives me a small amused grin, hmmp not funny!  
"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect" Tony contradicts.  
"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet" Bruce carries on his train of thought; well they have both lost me on this conversation!  
"Finally, someone who speaks English" Tony states waving his arms up in the air and starts to walk over to Bruce.  
"Is that what just happened?" Steve asks me and I laugh at his face.  
"It's good to meet you, Dr .Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony shakes his hand as I face palm my forehead, oh Tony no! Bruce dryly smiles and mutters thanks.  
"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him" Nick declares as he strides into the control room. Not to be left out Steve suggests:  
"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Nick shakes his head.  
"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Thor turns towards Nick looking very confused.  
"Monkeys? I do not understand."  
"I do! I understood that reference!" Steve points out excitedly, coughing down a laugh I see Tony roll his eyes at Bruce and Bruce grins and motions towards the labs, I guess I've been removed as his science buddy.

**AN HOUR OR TWO LATER**

Sighing bored already I decide to go take my science buddy position back, grinning I think of all the ways I can annoy Stark. I skip towards the doors and enter hearing Bruce say to Tony:  
"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process."  
" If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops" Tony grins with playing around with the screen then walking around it towards Bruce.  
"All I packed was a tooth brush" Bruce joked while putting the gamma reader down. Laughing Tony states: "You know you should come by Stark Towers sometime, top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, its candy land." Smiling at Tony actually being nice I join the conversation.  
"I agree Bruce you should go, it's amazing for you nerdy types anyway" I tease and sit on my favourite spinning chair. Bruce smiled slightly and muttered: "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Frowning me and Tony exchange a look of sadness Bruce is really beating himself up about everything the Hulk has done, which in a way shows what a truly nice guy he is.  
"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony grins and pokes Bruce with an electric screwdriver, oh bloody hell Tony! Bruce yelps OW and I smack Tony around the back of the head.  
"Tony that's rude!"  
Tony ignores me and looks closely at Bruce: "Nothing?"  
"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve storms in the room.  
"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Rolling my eyes I slip up to Bruce's side and check he hasn't got a burn mark.  
"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve growls in which Tony wittily replies: "Funny things are."  
"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." He states glancing guiltily at Bruce. I have a right mind to smack Steve at the moment!  
"No, it..it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce mummers, great now he's going to be feeling even more guilty thanks to stripey here. Tony notices this and I could see he was beginning to annoy Ste even more.  
"You're tiptoeing, big man, you need to strut" Tony points to Bruce while he searches through his bags and finds a foil bag.  
"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark" Steve pushes his chest out with his hands on his belt.  
"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Confused I look at Tony with my head tilted, what's Tony getting at? He offers me a blue berry and I quickly grab a handful and slowly munch on them grinning like a child in which I can hear Bruce chuckle softly at me, sticking my tongue out at him I go back to listening to the two boys arguing.  
"You think Fury's hiding something?"  
He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." He points at Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Blushing a little at being put on the spot he starts to stutter.  
"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."  
"Doctor?"  
Sighing he starts explaining: "'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Steve nods saying he heard it. Bruce points to Tony, "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't say Stark Tower was all over the news." Tony sticks the packet out to Bruce and he nabs a handful and gives a few too me in which I grin at him.  
"The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?" Oooh bad move Steve I think as Tony glares at him, interesting he's protective over his tower, tehehe.  
"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Carries on ignoring Steve's comment.  
"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now" Tony smirks and puffs out his chest. Then suddenly a thought comes to me.  
"So why didn't SHIELD bring Tony in on the Tesseract project? So what are they doing in the energy business in the first place? Why not get an expert in?" I ask to the three males.  
"Well done Martini that brain isn't going to waste, I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." At that moment I swear all our jaws dropped a little.  
"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve goes to say then gets cut off by Tony's smug comment.  
"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide" then he offers Steve some blueberries.  
"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve sneers at him.  
"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible." Tony whips back at him.  
"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them" well Steve is right there I frown a little.  
"Following is not really my style" Tony states as he throws a blueberry into his mouth.  
"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Uh oh cat fight is brewing I feel.  
"Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Oh he went there!  
"Okay children let's play nicely here, remember lots of expensive equipment around and too much testosterone I feel like I'm growing some parts I shouldn't!" I quickly joke to try break the tension while nudging Bruce to help.  
"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asks trying to calm to soldier down.  
"Just find the cube" he storms out looking upset. Worried I follow him to the door.  
"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."  
"That's not fair Tony! He is used to following orders it's ingrained in him, he's not used to this world be fair!" I snap and attempt to figure out which way Steve went.  
Following a hallway for quite a while I find a door, finally! I open it and go inside expecting to see an upset Steve but instead I walk into a room where Loki is stood inside the glass cage, oh bugger!

**MWAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA I've got some really good plans for this story now TEHHEHE but I'm getting ideas for a Loki/OC story :( my brains keeps flicking from one story to another hahah :P Reviews please sorry it's a long one :)**


	5. Ravens wits against the Fox's rage

Oh shit! I've walked right into Loki's room and I don't think he has seen me yet! Maybe he is like a T-Rex if you don't move he won't see you! Okay slow movements back to the door, I softly put my foot back resisting the urge to fly from the room. Just as I made it to the door Loki turned round with a maniac grin on his face.  
"Hello my sparrow" his cold tone makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Gulping slightly I try stand tall to show I'm not scared when in actually fact I swear I'm wetting my pants! "What brings you to my humble abode?" He smirks when I stumble over trying to say I walked into the wrong room. Hurriedly I turn on my heel about the run through the door back into sanity. "Oh please don't go, it's been such a long time since I've spoken to another sorcerer" he whispers and it catches my interest.  
"Sorry to disappoint, Bambi, I'm a Witch nothing like you!" I state with distaste and turn back round to him and cross my arms. He smiles and bows his head.  
"My apologises, Sparrow." I hate that name, Sparrow, I know I'm small but come on.  
"You would think a great magician like you would be able to see a person's soul animal, mine is not a Sparrow, Bambi!" I smirk as he flinches at being called a magician as it's basically a person who is an illusionist, we hold true power so it's quite the insult tehehehe. Glaring he looks right into my eyes as I scowl right back at him.  
"My name is not Bambi, it is Loki, and you will do well to remember that human!" He growled. Laughing I step forward a little.  
"Sorry Bambi, but to me you will always be Bambi no matter if I am brain washed or not" smirking I look up to see a camera pointing at me, good at least help will come if I need it! Glowering he turns away from me and sits himself down on his bed.  
"Your soul animal is a Raven" he bluntly states. Smiling I nod.  
"The Celt's seemed to think the Raven was an ill omen, in fact it does not, but you know this don't you Fox?" I leer as I see his eyes widen. "Oh yes Loki I can see your animal are you worried at what else I can see if I just push a little into your mind?" I threaten but I know I do not have that kind of power neither do I want it!  
"Tell me Raven what is your 'hero' name" he asks.  
"Most call me Witch others call me Raven and other dull minds call me Black Death, now if I've read my mythology correct your father is a Raven God is he not?" I question genuinely interested.  
"He is NOT my father" Loki booms.  
"Ah I see daddy issues? You know you are not the only one who is adopted Loki and neither are you the only one who has been lied to by your parent's, I was told a very wise thing when I was younger. It is not who has created the child that is the parents, it is those who raise the child that are its actual Mother and Father, no matter what you think Loki they are your parents maybe not biologically but through bond they are!" He looks at me and suddenly I see his eyes turn an emerald green and let out a small tear before they transform back vibrant blue. Crap, is Loki under mind control too? "Loki what colour is your eyes?" Sneering he pushes back his hair.  
"I know you are attracted to me Raven but surely you can see them from where you are stood and do not need to inflate my ego." Shaking my head.  
"Your ego does not need any more inflating than Starks does, it's just in different light they look blue though I thought the whole reason you wear emerald is that your eyes are emerald?" I question trying to push a little sense into him. Widening his eyes he quickly turns around so his back is facing me.  
"Ignore what you saw Human!" He suddenly growls, jeez try to ask a question and all you get is snarled at soon people are going to think he's a wolf or something!  
"Come on now Bambi I thought we were getting on? Getting cold feet on me already?" I tease a little and walk over to the door as he turns back to me. A smirk graced his features.  
"For you my sweet Raven, never!"  
"Bambi your mood swings are giving me whip lash, stay out of trouble oh God of Mischeif" I laugh and his smirk transforms in to a genuine grin.  
"I will Raven." Bowing he once again sat on his make shift bed, smiling and trying to be polite I nod my head and walk out of the room when the doors finally shut I slide down the wall shaking. Oh lordy he was quite scary! Shaking my self out of a daze I quickly fly towards the control room to tell Fury what I saw with Loki's eyes. Unknowingly to me Loki grins manically in his cage thinking of the strange little woman who can challenge him without fainting, maybe a worthy opponent is on this planet they call Earth.


	6. Talk about not shutting up!

Flying back to the laboratory room to go talk to Tony and Bruce I started shaking, I have never been around a power that is that strong but I had never taken it upon myself to be around someone with black magic. I walk past Natasha who gives me a small smile I try and give her my best grin but it seems to fail a little but I don't think she noticed. I watched as she made her way over to Loki's 'room'. Bruce is right, you can smell crazy on that maniac god.

Growling to myself, I need to man up so what he's full of black magic we have a team of hero's here! I didn't notice with my musings that I had walked right into the lab and suddenly I realised I had when I walked into poor Bruce. Blushing I look up and see his amused grin and Tony's smirking face.

"Ooops!" I laugh and mumble a sorry as Bruce sits me down in my chair and goes back to work with Tony. Bored, I know I get bored real easy, I skip over to where Bruce and Tony were standing and sat in the chair by them while stealing a few blueberries without Tony knowing and feeling very proud. Mmmm happiness from blueberries, nom! As I'm munching away Fury storms in with a face like er well fury, tehehe.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Uh oh Tony is in trouble and how on earth did Fury find out?

"Uh... we have kind of been wondering the same thing about you" Tony quickly whipped back as he stared at the screen Jervis was working through.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury growled out, his eye glaring at us three.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Trying my hardest not to snort with laughter i grinned at Bruce proud that he was getting the confidence to talk up to Fury.

Tony states: "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Steve storms in and slams a gun like thing onto the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." He then faces Tony: "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me." Smiling a little at his humour I tried to see as to whether he was still upset, but he just seemed more pissed off than anything.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." But then Fury was cut off by Tony.

"I'm sorry, Nick." He_moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows the plans of a weapon SHIELD have designed. "_What were you lying?" Oh bollocks!

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." I frowned at the director and shook my head.

"And you wonder why I didn't want to become an agent for you!"

Nathasha and Thor walked in the room as all of us started to argue, Bruce pointed at her accusingly.

"Did you know about this?" His voice was lowering, almost growling, worried I take his hand.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She gives me a look, almost like she wanted me away from his side and next to her, I tilt my head in confusion until Bruce spoke up again.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you." I suddenly took notice and stared hard at Bruce trying to feel if any magic was about or causing any behaviour, but it felt like I was being blocked I couldn't feel anything.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He questioned and let go of my hand.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She bat her eyelashes at him? A small amused smile appeared on my face as I imagined Nat trying to persuade Bruce to come.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." His voice rose in anger and pointed towards the screen.

"Because of him" Fury pointed towards Thor who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fair point but still you do NOT design a weapon of mass destruction that's just a big no no no!

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor stepped forward his arms folded with a frown across his face.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury snarled and stepped forward also looking at all of us.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked with a sarcastic smile. Then Thor joined in.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Er wait, a higher form of war? How on earth can you get a higher form of war?

"A higher form?" Thank you Steve! Least someone else is shocked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Huh sure blame poor Thor for your silly decisions!

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down" Tony's snarky voice broke into the argument also, I'm actually shocked he has been able to keep his mouth shut for this long!

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Ouch low blow.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep i-"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Uh Oh!

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Oh lord he's gone and bloody done it now. Stepping forward in front of the two men to try and lower the testosterone.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor stated and I held in a snort of derision, humans, evolved HA don't make me laugh!

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" And then all hell broke loose as everyone then decided to start shouting at each other.

Out of all the chaos I heard Bruce above the others: "It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Looking towards him I shook my head.

"No Bruce we aren't! We are good!"

"You need to step away" Fury suddenly looked wary and worried.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked smiling and putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, not a good move! Steve slapped his hand off his shoulder with a glare and a sharp retort.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Tony suddenly started squaring off to Steve in which I put a hand on both of their chests trying to make sure they wouldn't start throwing punches.

**"**Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

**"**Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Growling myself I pushed Steve further away but it did not really help any seeing as super serum strength.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Oh tony, shaking my head I whispered to both of them to stop it.

**"**I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"Now that's not true!" I glare as Tony speaks over me.

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve smirks as if glad he hit a nerve.

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Will you both just shut up you're supposed to be a team not enemies we have too many of them!" I growled ready to start hurting people if they didn't buck up. My hands started to flame ready to douse them. They both stepped around me as if I wasn't even there.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Growling I threw my hands up in the air and walked off by Thor until he laughed at them and I glared until he shut up.

**"**You people are so petty, and tiny." So much for him shutting up!

**"**Yeah, this is a team!" Bruce stated shaking his head.

**"**Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury started but was interrupt by Bruce.

**"**Where? You're renting my room." He snorted and glared at Fury.

**Fury started to back track "**The cell was just..."

"What In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" I held my hands to my mouth to stop the gasp of sadness and then worry as Bruce had picked up the sceptre.

"Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." We all were wide eyed and watching Bruce with shock. He glanced down as if he didn't even realise how the sceptre got into his hand, and suddenly a shrill ringing startled the silence.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." He smiled without humour as I watched him walk to the monitor.

Thor asked him whether they had located the Tesseract?  
**  
"**I can get there faster." Again Stark showing off, I was pissed at both him and Steve for encouraging violent behaviour like a bunch of school boys in the playground.  
**  
**"Look, all of us..." Oh look now Steve is being mister reasonable.

**"**The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Yes yes we know. Tony goes to walk off but Steve stops him, here we go again.

**"**You're not going alone!"

**"**You gonna stop me?" Tony started squaring up to Tony again.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."  
**  
"**Put on the suit." Bruce suddenly looked up and whispered 'Oh my god!'

Turning to him suddenly a huge blast of fire and glass pushed us all apart from each other, I went flying through the glass and out of the window into the sky and I started to fall down to earth. Blood and glass falling around me I was storming towards the ground. With a shrill scream of Bruce leaving my lips as i blacked out.

* * *

**_MWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA Yes I left you on a cliff hanger so sorry for the delay in writing I had the dreaded writers block :( *Sob* _**


End file.
